VEO EN TI LA LUZ
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Songfic. Patty recuerda un lindo momento con Stear...


**Veo en ti la luz**

Por Eiffel

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION, 1977._

_FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

_VEO EN TI LA LUZ y película TANGLED, propiedad de Walt Disney Studios(2010)._

_Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

"¡Abuela, abuela!"

Cansada de un largo día, Patty se mecía en su sillón predilecto, contemplando con nostalgia, a través de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo lleno de estrellas, cuando escuchó los gritos de euforia de su nieto, quien a sus diez años mantenía la inocencia de la niñez. "¿Qué sucede, Matthew?"

El menor de sus cuatro nietos tomó asiento en el suelo, a los pies de ella. "El abuelo ya se durmió, ¿verdad?"

Ella se ajustó los anteojos, y señaló a la antigua cama de pilares. "¿Oyes cómo ronca? La fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermanita ha sido demasiado para él, aunque estaba muy feliz, haciendo lo que siempre le ha gustado."

"Y nosotros también", dijo Matthew, "el rancho se ha convertido en nuestro lugar favorito."

"Pues a mí también me alegra que nos visiten…"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Ella sonrió, acentuando sus patas de gallo. "Todas las que quieras."

El niño se sonrojó, pues no sabía por dónde empezar. "Verás… a la fiesta llegó una niña, ésa cuya abuela corrió a saludarte-"

"Ahhhh, te refieres a Candy…"

"Pues no sé cómo se llama, pero su nieta tiene mi edad, y es muy linda", explicó Matthew con aires de madurez, hasta que formuló una pregunta que tomó desprevenida a su abuela: "¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?"

Patty se echó hacia adelante, sobreviniéndole un ataque de tos. ¡Estos niños de hoy en día! ¿Cómo Matthew se atrevía a preguntar esas cosas? Pero había acordado contestarle, así que se incorporó mejor en el sillón. "Tenía quince años", comenzó, "y estudiaba en un internado en Londres-"

"¿Y el abuelo también?", preguntó Matthew.

Patty suspiró, no sólo porque debía contar a su nieto su historia de forma que el niño comprendiera el por qué de las cosas, sino también porque al hacerlo, estaría regresando al pasado, un pasado del cual no se había arrepentido, y que, por el contrario, la había ayudado a ser la esposa, madre y abuela que era hoy día. "De hecho, cariño… no se trata de tu abuelo", dijo, llevando la sabiduría de los años en su voz, contrario a aquella época en la que cualquier situación la hacía un manojo de nervios. Y mientras se balanceaba en el cómodo mecedor, comenzó a revivir aquella noche en que vio la luz por primera vez…

/

_**Tiempo aquél viendo a la distancia**_

_**Tiempo fue viendo al interior**_

_**Tiempo que no me imaginaba**_

_**Lo que me perdí**_

_**/**_

_Cientos de alumnos se apostaban frente al gran salón de baile del Real San Pablo. ¡Qué noche de mayo más hermosa, y qué grandioso estuvo el festival! Tantos disfraces, chicas y chicos en una misma fiesta, bailando y conversando… nunca antes había visto nada igual. Tal era la belleza de la ocasión, que Patty, para no arruinarla, se alejó a unos cuantos metros del resto del estudiantado, y se ocultó tras un árbol, admirando el colorido de la actividad. Estaba muy lejos de sus padres, lejos de su natal Florida, y la abuela Martha también brillaba por su ausencia, pero por vez primera, había dejado de sentir que había venido al mundo sólo para ocupar un espacio. ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido! De haber sabido antes que su vida cambiaría para siempre en el momento que pisara suelo inglés, hubiera suplicado a sus papás que la enviaran a Londres mucho antes._

_/_

_**Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas**_

_**Y hoy aquí todo es claridad**_

_**Desde aquí yo puedo ver**_

_**Que es donde debo estar**_

_**/**_

_Y Stear, ¡oh, Stear! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que lo que había comenzado como una torpeza de ambos durante el pasado baile, los acercaría más como amigos? Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, con sus disparatos inventos, y su inquebrantable voluntad para perseguir y encontrar sus sueños, el mayor de los hermanos Cornwell se había adueñado de sus emociones, y apenas prestaba atención a sus clases pues su imaginación sólo tenía alas para llegar a él, aunque sólo fuera con el pensamiento; pero hoy todo era diferente, como si su manera de sentir corriera paralela a la de ella…_

_¿Adónde había ido? A lo lejos podía ver a Annie y Archie platicando en voz baja, y a Terry, quien solía estar ausente en este tipo de eventos, escondido tras una columna… e incluso vio cómo Candy era llevada frente a todos por la hermana Gray, luego de haber sido confinada al cuarto de meditación, del cual había logrado escapar varias veces. ¿Y Stear? Como queriendo encontrar una explicación en las estrellas, alzó la mirada al cielo, y las constelaciones estaban tan brillantes que llenaban el firmamento de claridad, a pesar de que era de noche. Lejos de su familia, y ahora separada de Julie, ella sintió, irónicamente, una paz que nunca antes había experimentado, y un sentido de pertenencia llenó hasta la última fibra de su ser._

_La multitud que aplaudía a Candy se había aglomerado alrededor de ella, y todos comenzaron a improvisar una fogata, y el humo que salía de la misma, unido al frío nocturno, resultó en una espesa capa de niebla. "Ay, Dios mío", dijo Patty temblando, "¿acaso piensan quemar a mi amiga? ¡Tampoco es para tanto!" Y sintiendo que le flaqueaban las piernas, se desplomó, y cuando ya creía que visitaría el suelo, se vio envuelta en unos fornidos brazos, y un guapísimo muchacho de anteojos que no dejaba de mirarla. _

_/_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Se aclaró aquella niebla**_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Ahora el cielo es azul**_

_**Es real brillando así**_

_**Ya cambió la vida entera**_

_**Esta vez todo es diferente**_

_**Veo en ti la luz**_

_**/**_

"_¿Estás bien?", preguntó Stear consternado, manteniéndola oprimida contra su pecho. "Parecía que ibas a desmayarte…"_

_Patty recordó el motivo por el cual había estado a punto de caer. "¡De prisa, tenemos que salvar a Candy!"_

_Su amigo comenzó a reír, dejando entrever ese tono de voz grave que tanto le agradaba. "¿Bromeas? Más bien debemos salvar a los demás de ella-"_

"_¿No ves que la van a rostizar?"_

_La risa de él se hizo más sonora, haciendo de la noche una muy peculiar e inusual, embelleciendo la realidad de Patty. "Te preocupas demasiado, Patricia; los chicos sólo han encendido la fogata para dar un poco de calor. Y en cuanto a Candy… no me he acercado lo suficiente, pero creo que le ha sido levantado el castigo."_

"_¿En serio?", preguntó ella con alegría, hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía en sus brazos, aunque él no hacía ningún esfuerzo para soltarla. Tras sus lentes, los ojos de Stear eran dos esferas brillantes, llenas de luz y esperanza, reflejándose en ellos la llama de la fogata, y opacando la niebla que se había dispersado por el lugar. 'Qué bello eres, Alistear', pensó._

_/_

_**Tiempo aquél persiguiendo un sueño**_

_**Tiempo fue en la oscuridad**_

_**Tiempo que no había visto cómo**_

_**Es la realidad**_

_**/**_

_Con mucho pesar, Stear ayudó a Patty a ponerse en pie. Desde un inicio siempre le había simpatizado la amiga de Candy, pues al igual que él, era un poco retraída, aunque estimaba mucho a sus amigos; pero cuando estuvieron juntos en el baile, luego que ambos perdieran los anteojos… era como si la realidad trastocara su razón, por primera vez en su existencia. Toda su vida había ido tras un sueño, el de ser inventor, y tanto su hermano como sus amigos lo habían apoyado a pesar de tantos intentos fallidos, pero ahora sentía que algo le faltaba, y había pensado, por un tiempo, que Candy podía llenar ese vacío que tenía, pero al lado de Patty, todos sus anhelos de convertirse en un genio de la invención habían quedado en la oscuridad, y necesitaba de ella para seguir alumbrando el camino… "Candy está bien", dijo finalmente, "pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte…"_

_/_

_**Ella aquí luce como estrella**_

_**Ella aquí todo es claridad**_

_**Si aquí está, es fácil ver **_

_**Que aquí hoy quiero estar**_

_**/**_

_¿Pero cómo se lo diría… cómo hacerle saber a Patricia que quería ser algo más que su amigo, y que se había convertido en la musa para sus más recientes inventos? Se aclaró la garganta, decidido a hacer a un lado esa timidez que lo caracterizaba. "Ejem", balbuceó, mientras la luz de las estrellas bañaba el rostro de la muchacha, y sintió que las palabras le faltaban; pero no podía dejar atrás ese nuevo sueño, pues ahora era su tiempo, y sólo Dios sabía que sería de ellos una vez terminaran de estudiar en Londres… "¿Quieres saber cuál es mi nuevo invento?"_

_¡Qué estúpido había sido! 'Chispas, ¿cómo se me ocurre decir semejante tontería?', se recriminó. Pero ahora las palabras, por más absurdas y desacertadas que fueran, no dejaban de fluir de manera improvisada. "Estoy haciendo una máquina para dar besos."_

"_¿Eh?" Patty lo miró sin comprender. "¿Una máquina para quéeee?"_

'_Ni yo mismo me lo creo', pensó él, mientras buscaba la forma de sustentar su mentira. "Candy y Terry… ellos dos se gustan, pero no lo quieren admitir, y la máquina de besos pudiera-"_

"_Oh", dijo ella con un hilo de decepción en su voz. ¿Dios, sería posible que Patty también…? Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, y ahora que todo estaba más claro para él, resolvió, en lo sucesivo, reducir sus horas de investigación en el laboratorio y pasar más tiempo en los predios del colegio, pues sólo al lado de Patty quería estar. "Estoy fabricando un pájaro de hierro… una paloma mensajera que en cuanto llegue a su destino, lanzaría un beso al aire, enviado de una persona amada a otra."_

_/_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Se aclaró aquella niebla**_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Ahora el cielo es azul**_

_**Es real brillando así**_

_**Ya cambió la vida entera**_

_**Esta vez todo es diferente,**_

_**Veo en ti la luz**_

_**/**_

_Llena de orgullo, Patty sonrió con entusiasmo. "¿De verdad?" Sus ojos marrones irradiaban una chispa de luz que evadía la intromisión de la niebla, iluminando el corazón del chico. "¡Me gustaría verlo!"_

_El enmudeció. ¿Cómo continuar con su declaración de amor, si apenas podía sostener su falso relato? "Yo… eh…", tartamudeó, buscando valor para dejar aflorar sus sentimientos. "Aún no he comenzado, pero funciona… funciona… de este modo…" Se acercó a ella, pues de él dependería que las vidas de ambos cambiaran a partir de ese instante; pero al verla así, tan sencilla y hermosa a la vez, e iluminada por ese cielo lleno de estrellas, no pudo contener sus impulsos, y sosteniendo la pequeña cintura de ella con una mano dijo: "Al diablo…", y la besó allí, a pasos de la congregación de estudiantes, con todo el cariño e ilusión que tenía reservados… y ella, sorprendida, correspondió por instinto a esa fugaz, pero genuina manifestación de amor. 'Ahora todo es diferente', pensó ella con felicidad, envuelta entre tiernos besos y un espectro de luz._

_/_

"Y así fue como sucedieron las cosas, Matthew", terminó de explicar la abuela Patty, disponiéndose a contar el trágico final de su querido Stear; pero cuando bajó la mirada para verlo, su nieto se había quedado profundamente dormido en el suelo. Lentamente, lo levantó, y lo acostó sobre un sofá ubicado en una esquina de la habitación. "Dulces sueños, mi angelito", susurró, no sin antes depositar un beso sobre la tierna frente, y caminó hasta su cama, pues había llegado la hora de dormir; y no bien había terminado de hacer sus oraciones, cuando sintió el brazo de su esposo rodeando su arrugado cuerpo con dulzura. "¿Patricia?"

Ella se volteó. "Oh, no fue mi intención despertarte…"

Tom sonrió. "Veo que al fin decidiste contar a alguien más acerca de tu primer beso… con Stear."

A pesar de sus años, la anciana se llevó las manos a su enrojecido rostro. "¿Entonces nos escuchaste? Tom, me siento tan apenada-"

/

_**Veo en ti la luz…**_

_**/**_

"No deberías", dijo él con ternura, "Stear trajo luz a tu vida, y luego tú llegaste a iluminar la mía…", y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, y ella se quedó dormida, con el brillo de una estrella iluminando su sonrisa.


End file.
